hunger academy 2
by vampirevampirevampire
Summary: UP FOR ADOPTION PLEASE MESSAGE ME IF YOU WANT TOO ADOPT IT.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! Yes, this is VampireVampireVampire's story, yes, she did write it. But I'm typing it up for her, editing any mistakes... yeah. I helped her with characters and plot, so this is kind of a collab, I guess. Any way, I'm MissVoltKitty (my profile here -) and any author notes you see are from me unless marked differently. :) So it is as much my story as Vampire's. Vampire may leave some Author notes. So pay attention!  
As always, I command you to R&R!  
.:~MissVoltKitty~:.

I woke to the sound of knocking. Peeta's voice yelled in;  
"Wake up, Katniss! You're gonna be late!"  
I groaned and got up to get ready for classes. I have a mostly normal schedule, other than the fact that I have to train seperately for weapon combat because I only know how to use a bow and not a silver enchanted stake.  
We walked to our first class and on the way my eyes met my best friend Gale's before he disappeared into his class.  
Gale and Peeta were my guy friends and my only two best friends. There's Rue, but she's on the elementary campus. I also have Clove, but we only just became friends - if you can even call us that.  
Peeta and I went to first period together. It was boring, but it went by quickly, thank god. Soon enough I was sitting at the lunch table with Clove, Gale and Peeta.  
"So did you hear?" Clove breaks the silence that usually shrouds our table. Gale glares, but Peeta and I look at her.  
"Hear what?" Peeta asks. He was always more social and nice.  
"There's a new girl in our class tomorrow! She's a moroi, so she won't share many classes with us, but at least we can see her in moroi history, biology and behaviour."  
"Yeah." I said, paying more attention to picking at my sandwich than what she says. We always got new transfers. I don't know what's so special this time.  
"People say she's a Badica."  
"What?" I say.  
"I thought most of them were slaughtered!" Peeta exclaims.  
Clove shrugs and gives us a superior smile. She'd always seemed a little... Not there in the head.  
After lunch I had training with Haymitch or 'Guardian Abernathy'. It got a little frustrating because he sometimes shows up drunk, but at least I get to beat him up.  
"We have to train hard today: Field experience is tomorrow."  
"Oh, yeah!" How could I have forgotten? It is my one chance to show that I can guard Peeta even if I don't use a stake.  
The rest of the session went as usual: 20 laps of the gym, silver bow training (silver bows were harder to keep a grip on and the arrows were heavy so I had to get used to aiming a little higher before I became a guardian) and then hand-to-hand combat. That was when it went a little rotten. I accidentally socked Haymitch right in the honker and blood started pouring out. By the time I got him to the nurse his nose must have emptied, like, half of his brain out onto the hallway floor. Turns out he'd be okay. It wasn't broken, I just ruptured a blood vessel, so I got excused from class today.  
Later I was taking a snooze (because I got out of class at Haymitch's expense, hee hee) when A familiar knock sounded on my door.  
"Come in," I yell, "The door's open."  
Peeta walked in, a grin playing on his cute face. It kind of unnerved me, though, to see his moroi fangs peeking out on the sides of his smile.  
"So a little birdie told me about the accident that happened to Guardian Abernathy..."  
I grinned too, sitting up on the edge of my bed and patting the spot next to me. Peeta sat down.  
"Oh, goodness, I wonder what happened!" I mocked and we both laughed.  
"I better go before people get suspicious of me in the girl's dorm area."  
I nodded and he left, closing the door behind him.  
I laid back down, pulling the covers to my chin. My eyes drifted to the cieling, sub-conciously studying it while my thoughts controlled my concious.  
Who would my 'charge' be? Who would get the new girl? What would the new girl be like? Was there even a new girl? Assuming there was, would she really be a Badica?  
It was hard to force myself to sleep. Tomorrow I'd get my charge and a sliver bow enchanted with four moroi elements. I just hope I don't mess up and end up like my blood-whore mother.  
She lost so many charges and soon got fired. She didn't listen to what her heart told her and ended up with the wrong guy. She just kept falling and falling. Soon, when I was finally old enough, I took Prim (my little sister) and we came to 's. Now she's in her last year on the elementary campus and I'm on my last year here. I'm glad I left. GladI took Prim,too. I couldn't leave her in that dump, She'd turn into a blood-whore too! I couldn't cope with that, no matter how wellI did it would have killed me to know what she was left behind to become.  
Soon enough I fell asleep, with excitiment roiling in my stomach.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, all! it's Volt and I've typed up the second chapter. **  
**Clove: we can see that, smart one.**  
**Me: Shut up.**  
**Anyways, it took a while because me and Vamp have a long process to make sure we both like it: She writes the draft, itype it up and send it to her, she approves, I publish it for her. Geez. :/ Oh well, here's chapter two, now everyone go bug Vamp to write chapter 3. :D**

**OH! also, one more thing: Vamp asked me to include a shout-out to Erudite-Dauntless Girl ( u/3807496/Erudite_Dauntless_Girl) Thanks for being our first reader and reviewer, Erudite!  
**

_Hi this is vamp tour story!hanks for reading _

**(Here's my profile: u/3811925/MissVoltKitty)**

* * *

Chapter 2  
Olivia POV

I looked around my new dorm room at 's. It looked a lot like my old one at 's: Boring and Plain. But I could spice it up with some new furniture, I was sure.  
I sighed, hands on my hips, blowing a thin strand of orange hair out of my eyes.  
The headmistress had told me to be down at her office bright and early to discuss which guardian I would be assigned. The thought made me frustrated: why should I be any different than any other moroi? They didn't have guardians until they finished school, but Kirova said it was necessary. We'll see. I mean, it's bad enough having to leave everything you knew behind and try to start a new life here, let alone be given special treatment! everyone else will hate me! Besides, the novices are on their field experience, that will be enough to protect me anyways.  
It was a long walk through twisty hallways before I made it to Kirova's office at about 9:00 am. It took about five minutes for her to call me in.  
I sat in the soft chair, straight-backed and defiant.  
"Olivia Badica, great to see you found your way here all right."  
I shrugged. It was a lot like my old school.  
She cleared her throat and started again. She wasn't actually that old, about in her thirties or early forties with brown hair streaked with gray tied up in a bun so tight it pulled back her skin a bit.  
"Do you have any preferation on which guardian you'd like to guard you?"  
"Actually, I'd rather just have a novice guard me until I graduate. Then we can talk, if that's not a problem, headmistress."  
She sighed wearily and looked over top of her glasses at me.  
"No, miss Badica. I feel as though it is the school's duty, since you are in our care and custody, that this would be the safest choice."  
"Headmistress, it is my choice to make ultimately, and I believe my father could sue you if you decided to rob me of my rights to decide for myself."  
I sat back in my chair, satisfied, when she hesitated and finally agreed. She told the secretary to enter us a meeting on the 5th of July and told me I could leave.  
I had no idea where to go, so I just followed the crowds of moroi and dhampirs. They led me to the gymnasium: a big, concrete room with bleachers lining the far wall and a small stage set up across from them. I sat in a bleacher right when a voice boomed from the microphone.  
"Everyone, settle down."  
Soon enough the chatter died down.  
"Now before we begin, I'd like to welcome our newest student, Olivia Badica, up onto the stage."  
My eyes bugged and everyone was looking over heads to find me. I gulped and slowly traveled down to the stage. I stared at the crowd with wide blue eyes.  
"Well, say something about yourself!"  
"Um, Hi," I swallowed past the nervous lump in my throat. _Try again. okay_.  
"I'm Olivia, um, I came from 's in B.C. Um, I can't wait to meet you all."  
I went back to my spot, cheeks flaming with embarrassment.  
"Well now, I'll start off in alphabetical order. Moroi names will be called first."  
I tuned out for a bit, looking around the crowd for a friendly face.  
"Olivia Badica: you will be paired with Gale Hawthorne."  
"Who's Gale?" I said to myself.  
"I am."  
A big guy with broad shoulders and muscles came from behind me. I whirled, no longer in myy bleacher because we were to stand by the wall once we were called. His black hair shadowed his blue eyes. I bugged my eyes again.  
I began walking out when a moroi women took our picture and told us we could go, but Gale grabbed my shoulder and said:  
"Do you mind if we wait and see who my friend gets picked?"he asked quietly.  
"Oh, uh, sure," I said. "I don't mind." _What choice do I have? you pummel me to bits or I stay? no, it's fine. I was only going to the bathroom, was all_. I sigh and immediately regret it when he gives me a sidelong glance of guilt.  
but He's distracted by the next sequence of words.  
"Clove and Michael, Katniss and Derrick, Cleo and Peeta..."  
I'm guessing that's who he wanted to see, because then he told me we could go wherever now. I walked briskly to the bathroom and entered while he waited outside.

* * *

Clove POV

I looked at our Guardian Captian like he was an idiot. I can't guard a near strigoi! Michael's parents turned willingly into strigoi, who's to say he won't?  
"Hey! I can't guard him!" I say to the captain when I catch him in the hallway.  
He looked at me sternly.  
"You can guard him or wait for next year to graduate."  
I glared as he walked away. I turned to see Michael at the doors of the gym. He concealed any emotion I might have read on his face. I started storming upstairs, but he interrupted me.  
"Hey, where are you going?"  
"To my dorm, stupid."  
"But I want to have lunch."  
I rolled my eyes at his whine and almost screamed at him, but I followed him to the feeder's room.  
Finally he was done and we walked out, but a teacher jumped us, pretending to be a strigoi.  
I was so pumped with anger that I hesitated none and used my training stake to 'stake' the teacher.  
We made it to my room, and I told him to sit on my bed while I went to the bathroom.  
I came out after brushing my hair and teeth, reapplying lipgloss and eyeliner, then going to the bathroom.  
Michael looked satisfyingly annoyed when I got out.  
"Are you finished? We have five minutes to get to class!"  
"Fine, _Mom_." I sneered.  
It was boring to stand in the back of the room, and I got a charlie-horse. ugh. How was I supposed to survive the next few weeks?

* * *

**Yeah, Kirova isn't the Kirova in the books. Just, like, a kid who inherited the job. :P **_Vamp talking: So how did you like this chapter, did you think we did a good job? This chapter was hard to write because i was introducing so many new characters if you have any questions just feel free to pm me._


	3. Chapter 3

HI this is vampirevampirevampire, this story is not co-written with shimmer's freakles which is missvoltkitty because it is summer break right now. But this chapter is co-written with my friend who dosen't have a accont right now. sorry if there is any spelling mistakes hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 3

I stood against the wall waiting for Olivia to finish whatever girls do in the bathroom, then out of nowhere I was on the ground with black hair in my face. "Sorry gale, I was just on my way to katniss when I bumped into you." I helped Rue up. "It's okay, what were you gonna ask her?'' "I want to know who she got to guard." I looked down at her and she gave me a big smile. "She's guarding Derri-" I was cut off by a girl screaming.i turn around and see Olivia getting attacked by a 'strigoi'. I run and knock the 'stigoi' over and grab my stake which was knocked out of my hand and flying across the room. i was just about to stake the 'strigoi' when i hear rue shouting about another 'stigoi' coming behind Olivia.I stake the first one then turn around and pulled Olivia behind me and staked the 'strgoi'. Olivia freaks out and runs into the bathroom crying. Rue comes up to me and congratulates me while I'm banging on the bathroom finally comes out after a little bit of me waiting outside, "Well, um... bye." Rue hurries off to the elementry part of the school while Olivia throws herself into my arms crying again. I tell her okay that it's lunch time and we head to the cafitieria. On the way to the cafiteria i spot a poster saying that theres going to be a field trip to a museum but only thirty people could go, it's free all you have to do is sign up and put your name on the poster. i put my name on first than olivia put hers on after me. then we hurried to the cafiteria before lunch was over. When we got there we got our food and sat down with our group. i tell them about the museum and they said that there going to sign up after lunch. When lunch is over we get up and me and Olivia lead them to the poster and the sign up sheet about the museum. They sign up and we head off to class.

The Next Day

I'm sitting on the floor in Olivias room waiting for her to get ready so we can go to the bus for the museum. When shes ready we leave her room and walk to the bus without geting attacked by 'strigoi'. When we get to the bus that's waiting for us outside we say hi to everyone and take our seats and head to the museum,not knowing that we're going to get attacked by real strigoi.

hi, i hope you like that, i know it's a cliffhanger and i also know that it's short but thats all i wanted to put for this chapter. next chapter is going to be longer. So please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Hunger Accademy 2

President Snow pov.

"What did you say?" I looked at my right hand man, well girl."I was hiding behind a bush beside the the wards and I overheard some guards talking about how thirty kids were going to a museum." " I also heard that there will only going to be a few guards going with the moroi and dhampirs." She smiled and showed her fangs. "Hmmm that's very interesting, we could probably change a couple of the students and kill the rest or suck them dry. What do you think?'' I walked over to one of my human slaves and grabbed him by his shoulders, making his silver platter hit the ground with a 'clank' then I sucked him dry. I dropped his lifeless body and it hit the ground. "Well lets get a move on Coin, don't want to be late." I slung my arm over her shoulder and we walked out into the night laughing like lunatics.

Rue pov.

I laugh to a joke peeta made and slapped high fives with him. Katniss glared at the both of us. We walked up to the front steps of the museum and walked in. i gasped at what i saw, I saw the most beautiful painting in the world. I yell out to gale to come look at it. "gale look at this paiting isin't it beautiful?" "Yeah i guess..." His sentance trailed off as he looked at two strange looking people, I looked over at them too and they smiled at me, showing fangs. I looked away and headed to the history section, there were cave men and dinosars and big bones.I look behind me and see the same two people from before except there were more people with them and they were closing in on all of us. I tug on gales sleeve and look over to all the people coming closer to us. He signals everyone there are strigoi and walks over to one, Cleo takes the moroi to the gaurdians and they walk back to the bus. Michael stayed behind and heads over to katniss, Gale pulled out a stake and staked the strigoi in the heart and he falls. I run over to Katniss but feel cold hands grab me, then fangs in my neck.I scream out in pain and look over to Katniss and Micheal but see that there captured and so is Gale, everybody elese can't get to me. The strigoi dropped me and flipped me over shoving his wrist into my mouth, I scream loudly but no one comes to save me. My world got blurry and I whispered "Good bye world." Then my world went black.

President Snow pov.

I smile at all the blood and push three dead bodies out of the way and walk to the little girl that is going to be my left hand man. Coin pulled me away from the little girl and over to two dhampirs and one moroi," I captured them for you, do whatever you want with them.""What happened with the others?" " They got away." I looked down at them and smiled, "They can be in my hunger games Coin, with the other twenty one stollen Moroi and Dhampirs." She smiled at me and kissed my cheek. We left when it was dark to prepare for the hunger games.

Cleo pov.

"We need to find them." I looked at my remaining friends,"if we don't there going to die or be turned to strigoi, oh and we need to kill rue, we don't want her living like that, she would want us to kill her."" What do you guys think?" I looked over and saw Olivia in the corner crying but she was knodding her head, everyone said yeah and we grabbed stakes and set out to find our friends and kill Rue and strigoi.

**Okay i hope you like that chapter it took a lot of work because we had to think of the ideas and everything. Please review and get back to me if you have any questions . Thanks **


	5. Chapter 5

i'm putting this story up for adoption sorry i just don't want too continue it, please pm me if you want too adopt it.


	6. Chapter 6

So i didn`t get a response from the last chapter for the adoption. i read the reviews i have for the story and people do like this story soooo i might continue it now. But im going to finish all my other storys first so ill be a while till theres a actual story update. please please review and tell me if you want me to continue this story or if you just want to let someone adopt it or if you want to adopt it. i don`t get a lot of reviews for my storys sooo please please review and maybe if i get reviews from lot`s of people who read this i might give you a little bit of story but i need reviews telling me what you guys think please.

R&R please


End file.
